The Internet provides access to a wide range of resources with one of the fastest growing uses being social media. Social media includes web-based and mobile-based technologies that provide for interactive dialogues of user-generated content. Such content includes text, photos, videos, magazines, internet forums, weblogs, social blogs, podcasts, rating, geographic tracking, and social bookmarking.
Using social media a user can post a piece of content, e.g., a photo, and within seconds that content is accessible by a large number of people and in some cases over one-hundred million people. Such access to information is both exhilarating and also daunting. For example, a photo of a person could get posted to a social media site, which results in that person receiving a message that they have been tagged in a photo. The message indicates that a photograph that includes their image has been posted to the social media site, but gives no indication as to the contents of the image. The photo could contain just the single person or include other people and other objects. The photographed person has no immediate indication of the contents of the photo without farther investigation.